1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display mounting assembly which enables the easy mounting of a liquid crystal cell in a display case.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal cell having a pair of substrates. Transparent electrodes are disposed on each of the substrates and the substrates are disposed such that the electrodes face each other. A cell gap is formed between the substrates by spacers, and liquid crystal material is disposed within the liquid crystal cell. Such a liquid crystal cell is coupled to a drive circuit board.
To couple the liquid crystal cell to the drive circuit board, the liquid crystal cell is received in a frame and legs are provided to the frame. The legs are inserted into through holes formed on the drive circuit board, then bent to be fixedly coupled to the drive circuit board.
The above-described technology is very useful when the liquid crystal cell is large. However, such a technology is not useful in the case where the size of the liquid crystal cell is small, such as with cellular phones. In particular, the liquid crystal cell used for cellular phones is directly installed in a cellular phone case without the use of a frame.
However, in recent years, with the use of the cellular phone for a variety of purposes such as Internet communications and to transmit images, it is necessary for a display of the cell phone to be large.
Although the technology for enlarging the display of the cellular phone exists, it is necessary to provide means for protecting the enlarged display from outer shock. That is, the cellular phone should be designed to prevent the display from being damaged when it is dropped (e.g., from a height of about 1.5 m).
Therefore, a metal frame has been used to protect the display. However, this technology increases the overall size and weight of the cellular phone. In addition, the metal frame does not absorb the outer shock but directly transmits the same to the display of the cellular phone.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above described problems of the conventional technologies.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal display assembly that can reduce a size (i.e., a profile) of a device where it is applied and absorb outer shock applied to the device.
To achieve the above objective, the present invention provides a liquid crystal display mounting assembly including a frame for receiving a liquid crystal cell, a mould for receiving the frame, and a plurality of suspensions integrally formed with the mould to support the frame by urging an outer wall of the frame against an inner wall of the mould.
The frame is provided with a plurality of concave step portions, and the suspensions are formed corresponding to the concave step portions, each of the suspensions being U-shaped and provided with a hook which is hooked on the corresponding concave step portion of the frame.